The Storyteller
by simon22cat
Summary: Time for bed and that means storytime-Crossover with Farscape


Disclaimer: Don't own any of this except the OC's. This is just for fun please don't sue. 

The Storyteller

"All right, settle down and I will tell you a story your Grandfather liked to tell." As the two small children settled down for bed the storyteller began the story.

"Once upon a long time ago, on a planet far away, in a small country called Britain there lived a man named Uther Pendragon. This country was divided into several small kingdoms each ruled by an Overlord and over all of them ruled a High King. The present high king, Aurelius Ambrosius had just died naming his brother Uther as High King. This did not sit well with the other Lords because they thought Uther unfit to rule..."

"But why?", chimed a voice from one of the bunks.

"That is a different story, not for tonight. Shall I continue?"

"Yes please" was the answer from the small boy and girl.

"Where was I, oh yes, the other lords thought Uther was unfit to rule. After many cycles of battle the kingship was finally settled, Uther and his followers had won. A great celebration was to..."

"Was there ice scream?" the youngest asked.

"Hush child." said the storyteller. "A great celebration was to be held at Londinium and no they did not get ice scream. Uther summoned his followers to him and chief among them was the Duke of Cornwall, Gorlois. The Duke brought his beautiful wife with him to the Pendragon's castle. Gorlois was much older then his wife but he loved her deeply. He asked Igraine to remain in their quarters until summoned for, fearing for her safety because most of the Kings men were a rude lot. As the night wore on into day and back again into night, Uther asked Gorlois where his young wife was. When the Duke told Uther that his wife rested in their quarters , he demanded that she be brought down to the Great Hall for introductions. Gorlois hesitated knowing the reputation the King had with women but Uther would not be told no. Gorlois reluctantly summoned his wife. As Igraine made her way to her husband, Gorlois glanced at the King and he was shocked at what he saw. Uther had pure lust written all over his face.."

"What's lust?" asked Catlin, the curiosity getting the best of her. "Catlin hush or she won't finish the story." whispered her older brother, Robert.

"Um, ask your father" came the quick reply, "after her introduction Igraine took her place beside her husband. As the night wore on, Uther spent more time staring at the wife of his most trusted commander thinking lustful, I mean bad things about her. Gorlois could take no more of this so he and his wife bade the King goodnight and left. Gorlois and Igraine did not return to their quarters instead they collected their men and prepared to leave the castle for Gorlois's main concern was to get his wife safely away from the castle of the King. The Duke of Cornwall left the High Kings castle in the dead of night and without gaining his permission. The next morning Uther was furious to learn that Gorlois had left taking Igraine with him. Once again the country was to be thrown into war. But this time it was not over the throne but over the wife of his most loyal follower. The High King and his army arrived at Castle Tintagel, the home of Gorlois, and began the long process of laying siege to the mighty castle. After many months.."

"What is a month?" asked Robert.

" A way to tell time." answered the woman. "Now let me finish before your father returns. After many months of siege, Uther was still no closer to breaching the walls of the castle. One dark and stormy night, Merlin, the mighty magician came to Uther with a solution to his problem."

"Mother, don't you think you should stop before you wind Catlin and Robert up so tight that they won't go to sleep?" a male voice asked from the doorway. At the sound of the voice, Aeryn Sun-Crighton turned to see her son standing in the doorway. "You are probably right Duncan but you and your brother always enjoyed these stories when your father told them."

"Mother I still do but the children need their sleep and father is asking for you." came the answer from Duncan.

"All right son, let me kiss my grandchildren goodnight and then I will go find your father." As Aeryn bent down to kiss the children Catlin begged," Grandma will you pleeease finish the story tomorrow?"

"Yes my sweet, I will," replied the Ex-Peacekeeper Grandma, " but you two need to go to sleep." Aeryn kissed Robert goodnight and told him 'Sleep tight and don't let the bed DRD'S bite." She said goodnight to her son and left the room. As she was leaving she could hear Duncan tell his children " I always liked father's bedtime stories but Crais' s stories gave me nightmares." Aeryn chuckled to her self as she heard this and thought to her self 'Duncan is so much like his father'. Aeryn went down the golden halls of Moya in search of her husband, John.

The End


End file.
